(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pyrazolo[3,4-b]pyridin-3-amines, their preparation and their use as cardiotonics.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Chemical Abstracts Vol. 87, item 39,357t, 1977, reads as follows:
"Dipyridyls. VII. Reaction of .beta.-ketoaldehydes with cyanoacetic acid hydrazide. Balicki, Roman; Kaczmarek, Lukasz; Nantka-Namirski, Pawel (Inst. Org. Chem., Pol. Acad. Sci., Warsaw, Pol.). Acta Pol. Pharm. 1976, 33(3), 289-93 (Pol.). RCOCH.sub.2 CHO (R=Me, Ph, 3- and 4-pyridyl, and ##STR1## 6-methyl-3-pyridyl) condensed in an alka. medium with NCCH.sub.2 CONHNH.sub.2 (I) to give the pyrazolopyridines II. II were also obtained when 5-amino-3-pyrazolone was used instead of I. II (R=3- and 4-pyridyl) were also preped. in the reaction of Me 6-(3- and 4-pyridyl)-2-chloro-3-cyanopyridines with 80% NH.sub.2 NH.sub.2.H.sub.2 O."
The original article (p. 291) shows that the compounds of formula II (supra) can also exist in tautomeric 1,2-dihydro-6-R-2H-pyrazolo[3,4-b]pyridin-3-one form.